


Like Other Girls

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: And has discovered she's developed an attraction to ARYA, F/F, Jeyne is Bi, arya is completely oblivious, her feelings are also quite unrequited so that's fun, if you think this fic is gonna have a happy ending, she's not taking it well, think again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: In many ways, Jeyne Poole was just like other girls.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Cley Cerwyn, Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jeyne Poole/Arya Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Like Other Girls

Like Other Girls

I.

In many ways, Jeyne Poole was just like other girls.  
When she was younger, she often wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. While Sansa was the picture of courtesy around her lord father’s guests, Jeyne would cast shy and secretive glances at the men. Before they caught her looking, she would break away- giggling and blushing. Sometimes they saw her looking and smiled at her, and that made her blush all the harder. By the time they were almost twelve the farthest Sansa had travelled to was the Riverlands, while Jeyne had not yet left the North itself. So naturally, it was inevitable that these guests inspired mystery and attention, and Jeyne would daydream about one of these guests giving her first kiss.  
Sometimes her daydreams wondered to those within the walls of Winterfell. She and Sansa would sometimes watch Sansa’s brother Robb training with Theon Greyjoy, Lord Eddard’s ward. While Sansa cheered for Robb, Jeyne’s eyes would follow Theon. He’s so handsome, Jeyne would think to herself. She liked to imagine if Theon would be the one to kiss her first, and the idea made her glow inside. He’s kissed many girls, why not me? She might not have been beautiful like Sansa, but everyone said she was a pretty girl. Everyone from Jory Cassel to Harwin to Septa Mordane to Rodrik Cassel to Palla and Farlen to Lady Catelyn, who had smiled at Jeyne once when it was her name day and said how sweet she’d looked in her new gown. And concerning Lady Catelyn, more handsome still than Theon in Jeyne’s eye was her eldest son. He shared the same Tully colouring as Sansa, and his blue eyes made Jeyne think of sunlit days that would become a memory when summer would flee once more. Robb was the opposite of Sansa’s older bastard brother Jon Snow in many ways. He was quick to laugh while Jon’s smiles were fewer, although the smiles he gave were often for Arya. Once, Robb had helped Jeyne off her horse after she and Sansa had gone horse-riding. After helping his sister, he had turned to Jeyne. When he took her by the hand, she had been so near his face she could see the freckles on his nose that her breath caught in her throat and she had to clench her fist to stop herself from madly touching them. 

II.

Of course, she didn’t get to kiss either Robb or Theon. At 13, Calon wins her first kiss. She liked to think of it that way because it makes it sound more romantic than it actually was as if Calon was a knight winning the love of a lady. But Calon wasn’t a knight, just a boy who felt as shy and uncertain as she did in that moment. They had kissed in the glass gardens, and Jeyne had been so afraid someone would see them and make fun. Over time, the shy boy became bolder and soon enough wanted under her skirts. But Jeyne wasn’t stupid. She would not bring shame upon her father by getting herself in trouble and therefore distanced herself from Calon. 

III.

However, other feelings dwelled within her. It was the fact that she sometimes found herself being drawn… to other women.  
The first who summoned such dangerous feelings was Dacey Mormont. When Jeyne was 14, the heir to Bear Island visited Winterfell on some long-forgotten business. At first, Jeyne had not taken much notice of the woman garbed in ringmail. However, that changed one afternoon. When walking through the godswood, she witnessed Dacey emerging from one of Winterfell’s hot springs, naked as her name day. Jeyne was not unused to seeing someone- after all, she and Sansa had sometimes bathed and undressed together. However, Dacey was different. Jeyne was rooted to the spot, hardly daring to breathe as she watched the older woman squeeze her har dry. Lean and small-breasted, her flushed cheeks making it her look as if Jeyne had found her coming from a lover’s embrace. Eventually, a voice inside Jeyne shamed her and she turned to flee. However, the memory of Dacey remained. Dacey stirred the same feelings she would get while watching the boys train. Just as she had once wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy, she now wondered what it would be to kiss a girl. Not the kind that ladies gave one another, but a kiss that left you with feelings of want.

IV.

She imagined briefly, kissing Sansa. If she got to choose any girl, it might as well be Sansa. Her closest friend, who is graceful and beautiful. She imagines Sansa’s lips soft and to always taste of lemon cakes, although it was, in fact, a rare treat, much to Sansa’s disappointment. But she banished the thought soon enough. Sansa was the closest thing she had to a sister that the idea of kissing her seems almost incestuous.  
To her horror, she eventually realizes that her interest lies elsewhere.

V.  
Arya Horseface. The childhood nickname Jeyne invented doesn’t fit anymore. Oh, she still had the long face- but at sixteen Arya seems to fit her features better than she did at nine. A spiteful part of Jeyne thinks that she won’t ever match her sister’s beauty, but it is undeniable that Arya has become a pretty woman. She watches Arya now, as she dances with Sansa. Sansa has wed Harrold Arryn, heir to the Vale after Lord Jon’s wife and Sansa’s maternal aunt left him childless after she had died of a head injury. Politically, it is a good match. But it also works personally, as well. Harry’s visits and their letters during their courtship have not been for nothing. Seeing the tender looks exchanged between the two all evening, Jeyne knows that Sansa’s marriage goes beyond mere duty. Sansa is also fortunate in that she will not be alone when she sets out, for Jeyne will accompanioning her. It had always been something they wanted. ‘Of course, you’ll go with me, when I wed.’ Sansa would say, with great confidence. ‘And when we do, I’ll make sure you’ll get a good match.” Sansa would also have Bran as well, for he was serving as a squire for Sansa’s uncle at the Vale.  
Soon enough, it was time for the bedding. However, Harry declares that any person who laid a hand on his lady would get a black eye. Sansa beamed at him, and the two swept from the hall. 

VI.

Afterwards, Jeyne decides to wander outside. Lively music could still be heard. For a moment, she looked up at the stars and wondered if the Eyrie would look as beautiful at night as the North did; and suddenly there were tears in her eyes.  
‘Ah m’lady, why are you weeping for?’  
Jeyne turned to see a man approaching her. As he got closer, she recognised him as being one of the guards that accompanied the Arryns. He was tall, with a fair complexion and a long nose.  
“Nothing, I’m fine.” Jeyne forced herself to smile. She had always hated it when people saw her crying. Sansa had been one of the few people that she felt safe enough to do so. ‘A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t be looking so sorry, not at a wedding. I’ll give you something to cheer up, I will.’ And before she could protest, the man’s lips closed over hers. Paralysed, Jeyne could only stand there in shock as the man held her by the head and continued pressing his lips against hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it made her want to retch. When she felt him squeeze her breast, something exploded in Jeyne. She shoved the man away with all her might, before slapping him so hard she knocked a tooth out.  
‘Why you little bitch- ‘The man hissed, as blood trickled down his chin.  
‘What in the seven hells is going on here?’ A voice suddenly cut through them, as swift as a knife.  
It was Arya. Evidently, she had decided to come outside as well.  
Jeyne would gladly give up everything to be anywhere else right now. She casts her eyes down, finding herself unable to speak.  
‘Nothing m’lady.’ The man insists. But Arya’s grey eyes only have to fall upon Jeyne’s shaking, the blood on his chin and reddened cheeks, to know he is lying.  
‘Well if nothing happens again, I’m sure Lady Sansa would be quite upset to hear it. I’d imagine she’d want the man punished for his disgusting behaviour towards her friend, and I’m sure, given his affection for her, Lord Harrold would be happy to oblige.’  
Arya’s tone is stunningly casual, but the smile she gives the man is dangerous, almost wolf-like.  
Her smile is enough to make him go pale and cast a frightened look at Jeyne. ‘No, m’lady, nothing will happen- ‘He swallowed. ‘I mean- You have my word.’ He turned and fled.  
It was just the two of them now. ‘Are you all right?’ Arya asks, her voice gentle.  
Jeyne knows she should thank her; it is the right thing to do. But instead, she finds herself saying- ‘I didn’t need your help, Arya Horseface.’  
For a moment, Arya just stands there. Jeyne hasn’t used the nickname in years. Then she shook her head.  
‘While I’m glad things changed between me and my sister, I don’t understand why you still seem so determined to dislike me.’

That’s where you’re wrong, Jeyne thought. Things had changed. How could she tell the girl in front of her what she felt? She’d think her mad or strange. Or even worse, she would tell others, and everyone would discover the Poole girl felt things she should not have felt for Arya Stark. A girl who said whatever came into her head. Arya, who might have dressed up as a lady but, still struggled with being one; despite the fact she was betrothed to Cley Cerwyn. Arya, a girl who had shown Jeyne kindness that she felt had not deserved, an acknowledgement that feels like condemnation and a burden.  
When it is evident that Jeyne will not speak, Arya only shrugs. ‘Well whatever, Poole. I hope my sister finds better friends than you in the Vale.’ And fury boils inside Jeyne, as while she may be many things - a coward for not telling Arya what she felt- she has always been a good friend to Sansa. But before she can retort, Arya leaves.  
Alone once more, Jeyne bits her lip and stares once at the night sky. Suddenly, she cannot wait to leave for the Vale and leave the memory of Arya Stark behind. To bury her feelings of regret and abandon desires that should never have been


End file.
